


lowkey

by punk_assnerd



Series: Limelight [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor!Wonwoo, Happy pride month, LISTEN TO IT, M/M, PLEDIS artists will be mentioned along the way, Songfic, based on lowkey by Niki, but they're obvious so everyone already knows, idol!seungcheol, more on that later on, secretly dating Woncheol, seungcheol is out in this fic, woncheol rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: "Cheol's new song... is about me..?" Wonwoo says, or asks. He's not really sure himself. Jihoon let out a heavy sigh and pulls out his phone. He types at it for a minute before he throws it over at Wonwoo, his earphones still plugged in."Watch it. And next time, if you're gonna lie, at least inform Seungcheol that he has to lie, too." Jihoon says as he leaves Wonwoo alone.OrWonwoo faces their friends alone because Seungcheol wanted to be "romantic"





	lowkey

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based around lowkey by Niki. Listen to it! I altered the lyrics to fit the fic so it's gonna sound different ahahahah. But yeah. Listen to 88rising artists! 
> 
> So yeah, the usual, happy reading, Woncheol rise, yadda yadda yadda

Wonwoo stares at his phone. He looks up and looks around the room and everyone's avoiding eye contact with him which, well, seems like the smart thing to do. Hansol stands up and goes to the kitchen, Jeonghan calls out to him and follows suit, Soonyoung was playing with his hands as Jihoon looks indifferent. Jihoon rolls his eyes and orders Soonyoung to go to the kitchen as well. Soonyoung scurries out of the room which leaves Wonwoo to fend for himself, alone, against a whole Lee Jihoon. Alone. By himself. Fuck.

 

"You heard what I said, right?" Jihoon asks. Wonwoo swallows and nods.

"Cheol's new song... is about me..?" Wonwoo says, or asks. He's not really sure himself. Jihoon let out a heavy sigh and pulls out his phone. He types at it for a minute before he throws it over at Wonwoo, his earphones still plugged in.

"Watch it. And next time, if you're gonna lie, at least inform Seungcheol that he has to lie, too." Jihoon says as he leaves Wonwoo alone.

 

Wonwoo stares at Jihoon's phone and sees a video playing on it. It was Seungcheol.

 

Seungcheol was wearing his usual stage clothes, black fitted shirt tucked in a black skinny jeans and a huge denim jacket falling off of one shoulder, which seems to stand out even more on the pure yellow background of the video. Wonwoo pauses the video and turns it back to the start, plugging the earbuds in his ears before pressing play.

  
  


**_"I think this song is a lot more personal than I initially wanted it to be, y'know? 'Cause like, it was supposed to be about how I wanted to keep things lowkey, like... I mean. You all know who i am. I'm betting all my assets that you all have these type of ideas about me and about who im with all the time. Right?"_ ** Seungcheol laughs at that, he claps his hands a couple of times before he continues on.

**_"So what i wanted to do with this song was like to say_ ** **okay, so I'm doing shit normal people do. Why make it a big deal?** **_Y'know, like, i just wanna keep things lowkey, y'know."_ ** Seungcheol was moving his hands excessively again, like he always does when he explains things. 

 

The video then transitions to the title, then a video of Seungcheol acting cool and bursting out in laughter after a few seconds before it transitions to his stage name, S.Coups, then the title of the song, lowkey. The video then continues on Seeungcheol talking about the song again.

 

**_"I actually wrote this song, like, a year back? Before I even joined Show Me The Money, and I wrote it, I produced it, but it felt kind of like, off? Like, it's not there yet, like I had a feeling that if I put this out now it'll be the wrong time. So it kind of got shelved after that. And then this year, my friend Jihoon, or Woozi, we met up like a few months back because he promised he'll help me with my album. And when we started he was like, so what do you want to write about? And i'm like, i want this album to be me. Like i want it to tell people who I am."_ ** Seungcheol's hands waving as he speaks is making Wonwoo smile as he watches. And he's pretty sure Seungcheol will hear from Jihoon for using his real name again. 

 

**_"And then it hit me, like, I was like, dude i have this thing from a year ago. And he was like, okay let me hear it. And he listened to it, we worked on more on it, and after a few hours it's born. It's officially me and Woozi's lovechild."_ ** Seungcheol laughs in the video, his hand moving up to his mouth as he tries not to laugh out loud. Wonwoo laughs as well. He's definitely gonna hear from Jihoon. 

 

**_"I get asked if this is based on real life and i wanna say yes and no?"_ ** Seungcheol's face contorts into a confused face before he breaks into a smile.

**_"Cause like, first of all, yes it is personal. Like i said before i wanted this album to be about me and this song is personal to me. But at the same time it's like a common narrative for people like me. You think all your idols show their cards all the time?"_ ** Seungcheol laughs at that with a raised eyebrow and Wonwoo smiles to himself. 

**_"But yeah, I wanted to write like, my youth. Like, I wanted to write the thrill that comes off of having this romance paired with the electricity of having to keep it under wraps, like, that's just really exciting, you know?"_ ** The video transitions again and it says "Verse one".

 

The next screen was half white and the other half is Seungcheol. He then starts singing as the lyrics shows on the white side.

 

**_"~Wonder what I'll do_ **

**_when the paps come through_ **

**_and my whiskey's_ **

**_run_ **

**_out~"_ **

 

Seungcheol's singing voice was always Wonwoo's favorite. It was deep but mellow and so full. And him singing live with no accompaniment makes his voice even sweeter.

 

The video then moves back to just Seungcheol and he was smiling wildly.

**_"I remember just coming to after parties of event and like, wilding out, and like. That's it, i guess, just regular stressing about what you'd look in the pap shots the morning after, you know?"_ ** Seungcheol laughs at that and the video goes back to having half of it white. 

 

**_"~Cause they've been looking at you_ **

**_since half past two_ **

**_want me to take them_ **

**_all down?_ **

 

**_This liquid courage_ **

**_got me way too reckless_ **

 

**_Put your phone on vibrate_ **

**_lets just go vibe, babe_ **

**_While the sun's down~"_ **

 

The video transitions to Seungcheol again and this time he was smiling coyly at his lap.

**_"Like I said, this was about me, and it's a bit more personal than the other songs. That's ‘cause this is about someone else, too. This is about all the issue way back a year ago about me knocking out a pap."_ ** Seungcheol says this with his fingers doing air quotes as he deepens his voice. 

**_"Around that time, i was tipsy, I admit, and this one reporter, I'm not gonna drop his name. I'm sure you all know who he is. Was disturbing a labelmate of mine. I've known that labelmate for a long time, so of course I had to make sure they're okay, you know. But then the article says I was_ ** **too reckless with my actions** **_and_ ** **maybe i should take less liquid courage in public** **_. So thank him for that line."_ ** Seungcheol winks at the screen and Wonwoo stares with wide eyes.

 

That was him. That was the first time Wonwoo went to their after party. Idols don't usually interact with actors so Wonwoo was surprised when Jeonghan said he's invited as well. Jeonghan was his manager so when he says it'll be quick and good for publicity, Wonwoo went for it. But then a reporter managed to sneak in and he'd deemed Wonwoo as his personal target to harass while Jeonghan went somewhere. Wonwoo decided keeping quiet was the key but that had him gripping Wonwoo's wrist and Wonwoo froze. But then a second later Seungcheol removes his grip on Wonwoo and wraps an arm around his shoulder as he walks Wonwoo towards the inside of the place. 

 

Wonwoo belatedly realized that this video is Seungcheol breaking down the lyrics of his new song. The song Jihoon said was about him. And it is about him. 

 

**_"The last part is just about afterwards? I got to know that label mate, and they're famous for their acting job, yeah, but I've known them since highschool, actually. I don't think they realized it back then. But yeah. That night we talked more, gotten closer, and you know, like how some people are more alive at night. More active and responsive at that time? That's about them."_ ** Seungcheols says. Wonwoo notices Seungcheol using gender neutral pronouns all throughout the interview and he feels a weight pull down at his heart. 

 

**_"~Hush now_ **

**_I know we're a little too fucked up_ **

**_to stay still, love_ **

 

**_Be as quiet as you can_ **

**_'cause if anyone sees_ **

**_they'll just blow_ **

**_shit_ **

**_up~"_ **

 

**_"This song is basically me just asking them to move my pace, I guess? Because I'm scared shitless at what everyone would think if they found us out, you know? Like this part is just me freaking out."_ ** Seungcheol laughs out a bit at that.

  
  


**_"~They don't gotta know if I'm taken_ **

**_All they gotta know bed's never vacant_ **

 

**_No one's gotta know,_ **

**_just us and the moon_ **

**_'till the sun starts waking~"_ **

 

**_"This is about me realizing, like, Oh shit. Why am i freaking out about what would happen? Y'know? Like, this night is ours. You wanna know who I'm taking home? Then fuck you. You don't have to know- Oh wait. Can I say the F word here? Dude, you gotta edit that out if im not supposed to. "_ ** Seungcheol laughs nervously. 

**_"Oh okay. Well. Yeah. That night we promised we'll never talk to anyone about that night but the moon or the sun, whichever was up. And the thing is i like writing like this part because it actually carries over to the pre chorus. I don't think a lot of people got that, but i think it's like, clever, cause it's like ~the sun starts waking UP~"_ ** The video transitions and says "PRE-CHORUS"

 

**_"~Up's the only direction i see_ **

 

**_as long as we keep this~"_ **

 

The video then shows "CHORUS" And it went back to Seungcheol singing.

 

**_"~low_ **

**_low_ **

**_low_ **

**_low_ **

**_low_ **

**_low_ **

**_low_ **

**_lowkey_ **

**_(Ah-ah)~"_ **

 

**_"This is like, I don't see this going downhill,you know,  like, it probably will? I guess? But it won't if we like, keep this lowkey."_ ** Seungcheol smiles smugly at that and Wonwoo wanted to punch that smile out of his face. He's such a liar. Wonwoo was the one who didn't want to make it a thing yet, Seungcheol was whining the whole month asking if he could at least tell their manager and Wonwoo almost breaks. But he knew Jeonghan. He wouldn't have it. It'd put their careers, both of them, in danger. So Wonwoo said no and Seungcheol only pouts half of the time they're together.

 

**_"~But you still gotta_ **

**_lo_ **

**_lo_ **

**_lo_ **

**_lo_ **

**_lo_ **

**_lo_ **

**_lo_ **

**_love me_ **

**_(Ah-ah)_ **

**_(Ah-ah)_ **

 

**_Us in a queen size_ **

**_Keep it a secret_ **

**_Say I'm your king I_ **

**_Don't wanna leave this_ **

**_low_ **

**_low_ **

**_low_ **

**_low_ **

**_low_ **

**_low_ **

**_low_ **

**_lowkey~"_ **

 

**_"This one, like, the queen size, king I, I just wanted to like play with words. And Woozi actually says, why queen sized bed when a king size is better, and I'm like. Yeah it's better if you want more space. I want to be close to the person I'm with, thank you very much."_ ** Seungcheol explains and Wonwoo rolls his eyes. Seungcheol would go through hell and back just to defend his odl queen sized  bed and Wonwoo's so close to just breaking in Seungcheol's unit and burning it himself.

**_"I think wordplay is actually really cool, in songs? Like, i guess it's from all the rapping, but i think wordplay really elevates the song one more level, you know? It's like, that's like, science, man. it's fucking fun, too."_ ** Seungcheol explains. 

 

They move in to the second verse and Wonwoo sits back on the couch properly, his neck hurting from looking down on the phone. 

 

**_"~Wiccans with words_ **

**_we can do this worst_ **

**_if company permit_ **

**_So i'll go first_ **

**_bottle's open to_ **

**_help close this distance~"_ **

  
  


**_"This is by far my favorite part in the song because it can mean_ ** **a lot** **_. First line is a Marvel reference. Wiccan is a character, he's Wanda's son. Yes Scarlet Witch has a son. And He's gay as well. And his powers is him just saying something and it literally happens. Like, He can say shoot lighting with my hands over and over and it'll happen. So like, Wiccan with words we can do this worst means like, If i probably had that power my life would be hell."_ ** Seungcheol stops for a moment and he cocks his head before continuing.

**_"Like, okay, i feel like i lost you there."_ ** He laughs.

**_"But like, i can't imagine having everything i want. Like, what i have now is all I'll ever need, i know that. But you can have like, moments where you kind of want to escape, want a different life, you know. I once thought maybe if i wasn't an idol it's wouldn't be much of an issue if I liked guys or not, you know? It's moments like that."_ ** Seungcheol breaks into a smile.

**_"But yeah. And the third line may seem like im saying company like our agency, but i swear i meant that as like, company as the people you're with, you know. And then you have that_ ** **bottle's open** **_and_ ** **close distance** **_."_ ** Seungcheol lifts his hands and moves them closer as he tilts his chin forward. 

**_"Just like, I love when some words mean one thing the first time you hear it then you can find another meaning to it after a while, you know. Like, some sort of duality that gives the song a different weight to it."_ **

 

**_"~oh oh oh oh oh my_ **

**_Don't make me have to spell it_ **

**_all all all all all night~"_ **

 

**_"I know I'm good at flirting. Like I'm really expressive and I make sure it's obvious that i want you. So I really hate it when I have to like, actually spell it out that I like them, you know? I don't think people expect that from me? Because they think people come to me and they approach me first, but it's actually the opposite. I don't know why? Maybe I seem intimidating? I don't know... "_ ** Seungcheol's face contorts into a confused one and he shrugs his shoulders as he smiles.

 

**_"~I dont really give a fuck_ **

**_about all the_ **

**_rumors, gossips, bullshit._ **

**_So pick your poison, love_ **

**_Let's go somewhere, we'll be more elusive_ **

 

**_Take a shot,_ **

**_take a chance_ **

**_take my hand, boy_ **

**_Tension so intense like an asteroid_ **

**_be discreet,_ **

**_gotta dodge all the tabloids~"_ **

 

Seungcheol laughs as he sings the last line.

 

**_"So this is more on how my mindset on things are, I guess? My manager, Jeonghan, he's an angel, literally loses his mind everytime i so much as tweets something, you know. I guess it's just me still now, like, wrapping my head around the fact that i have this spotlight now. I can like, say i don't like the color red and I'd get an article saying I'm an atheist or something, you know? And this is like, more on my personal life, too, i guess. The labelmate is a guy, yes. i signed a non disclosure agreement so my lips are sealed. But um, he's great. And the part about being elusive is more on, like, us being open about it but we somehow get overlooked? It's great honestly. And he's so uptight most of the time so i always have to remind him that if pictures will be released, we'll get rumours and gossips, yeah. But i don't give a shit about that. I don't care about that, i care about him."_ ** Wonwoo can't stop himself from taking in a sharp breath at that. 

 

Seungcheol is talking about him on a youtube video everyone can just look up and see. Anonymously, yeah, but still. Wonwoo might be blushing a bit but he doesn't care right now. He listens to Seungcheol's singing voice as he continues with the second pre chorus.

 

**_"~Lets not think too much_ **

**_there ain't no problem_ **

**_so long as we keep it~"_ **

 

**_"People over think things. Like, people talk a lot about fate and destiny and like, oh my god it's like we were meant to meet here and like, fall in love, or whatever. Like, people need to chill. Love happens when you make it happen, it's not some cheesy "were meant to be" bullshit. If you want to end up together then work your ass off for it. Being romantic is nice, yeah. But work for it yourself."_ ** Seungcheol explains and Wonwoo feels his heart skip a beat at that.

 

**_"~low_ **

**_low_ **

**_low_ **

**_low_ **

**_low_ **

**_low_ **

**_low_ **

**_lowkey_ **

**_(Ah-ah)_ **

 

**_"~But you still gotta_ **

**_lo_ **

**_lo_ **

**_lo_ **

**_lo_ **

**_lo_ **

**_lo_ **

**_lo_ **

**_love me_ **

**_(Ah-ah)_ **

**_(Ah-ah)_ **

 

**_Us in a queen size_ **

**_Keep it a secret_ **

**_Say I'm your king I_ **

**_hope it's effective_ **

**_as_ **

**_me_ **

**_tryn'-_ **

**_a_ **

**_stage_ **

**_my_ **

**_fi-_ **

**_nal Coup~"_ **

 

Seungcheol smiles at the camera as he fixes his jacket.

**_"The last bit was a reference to my stage name, S.Coups. Like, A coup d'etat usually means an uprising or trying to throw off those in top with power, right? Well, being an idol, it's the general public that's on top. They always are. And I'm not talking about fans or supporters. I'm talking about reporters, media, bloggers, vloggers, and fans, too, I guess. Yeah. Well me staging my final coup means this will be the last i'll do anything this controversial. Hopefully. I mean, the last i'll do anything controversial in purpose."_ ** Seungcheol laughs at that and the video transitions to Seungcheol again.

 

**_"Hey guys, it's me. I'll see you all later tonight for my very first headline concert tonight. Yeah, i said tonight twice."_ ** Seungcheol laughs.

**_"I should've written this down. But yeah, catch me and a few of Sev.Ent.'s very own artists who'll also be there to support me by sharing the stage with me. Who knows maybe there'll be some unexpected stage collabs there. Anyways. See you soon and this had been, Genius."_ ** Seungcheol winks and gave two thumbs up before the screen goes black and the logo appears.

 

Wonwoo takes off the earphones and looks around. He's still in his condo, on his couch. He then remember his friends in his kitchen and he walked over with Jihoon's phone in hand. He walks in and sees them scattered around his kitchen. Jeonghan and Soonyoung seated on bar stools and eating something on the counter in front of the window. Jihoon was seated on the counter with Hansol standing in between his legs, with his arms around Jihoons waist. 

 

All of them turned to him as he walks in and he feels himself blush. 

 

"So." Wonwoo starts. Jeonghan sighs and Jihoon rolls his eyes. 

"If it's any consolation, you two were obvious since the beginning." Hansol says. Jihoon slaps his shoulder.

"You're not helping." Jihoon scolds. Soonyoung snorts.

"He's not wrong, though. Even i noticed you two, and it's me." Soonyoung adds. Wonwoo walks over to the couple and handed Jihoon his phone before taking the last free barstool next to Jeonghan.

"I feel like my son's trying to come out to me when he's had posters of One Direction all over his room." Jeonghan says and Wonwoo groans. 

"We thought it'd be nice, okay? You're already losing your shit with Cheol's usual antics so we thought this would be better off... under the radar..." Wonwoo says.

"Better off lowkey?" Hansol adds and he laughs as Jihoon slaps his shoulder again.

"Oh my god, did all of you watch that?" Wonwoo asks. Soonyoung and Hansol nods, Jeonghan gave him a sympathetic smile, and Jihoon rolled his eyes. He lays his head on the counter and crosses his arms over his head. 

"I'm ruined." Wonwoo says, dramatically. Jeonghan groans and pulls him up by the wrist.

"Nope. You're not. Now go change or we'll be late for the concert. Wonwoo's brain froze. The concert. Seungcheol's first headline concert. It's tonight.

"Oh god. How am i gonna be the host to his fucking concert now? Jeonghan i can't'-" Wonwoo runs a hand over his hair and tugs at it harshly.

"You're so dramatic. Go take a shower. Now. be ready in ten minutes or I'm going in there and dry you with your towel myself. Understood?" Wonwoo stares. Then he nods. Jeonghan sighs and places his hands on Wonwoo's shoulders.

"You're okay. We figured it was you because we've known for months now. Seungcheol has a lot of friends in Sev.Ent. that could be linked with him. It could be Mingyu. Or Jonghyun. Or even Soonyoung. No one can pin this on you, okay? Seungcheol made sure of that. He wanted to be honest but he did take you into consideration. He always does." Jeonghan smiles and Wonwoo felt like he can breath again. He takes a deep breath and nods. Jeonghan pats his shoulders and turns to go back to the kitchen.

 

Wonwoo's fine. No one knows exactly who Seungcheol's boyfriend is. He knows Seungcheol's fine. Seungcheol better be fine because Wonwoo is gonna fucking kill him for springing this onto him without any kind of warning whatsoever. He better fucking enjoy his first headline concert 'cause it may as well be his last. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. 
> 
> Now we wait for Seungcheol's pov... Heh  
> (｡ŏ_ŏ)


End file.
